Fatal Potions
by Nibtacular
Summary: There is a new student at Hogwart's who has transferred from another school in her sixth year. At first, Snape thinks it's a waste of time, but that soon changes when he recognizes her beauty. Chapters 4 and 5 Up! Please R
1. A New Student

**CHAPTER ONE**

Snape looked down his long, hooked nose as the sixth year potions students walked in. As usual, Gryffindor and Slytherin were sharing this class. Snape's upper lip curled, they were being noisy.

"Silence!" He snapped, moving to stand in front of the class. "I expect you all know who I am."

There was a murmur of "Yes, Sir" and unanimous nodding. Snape began to say something when Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door.

"Yes headmaster?" Drawled Snape.

"Good morning, Severus. I am sorry to interrupt, but we have a new student." Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes.

'Damn' thought Snape, 'one more brat to teach.'

"Is it really necess-"

"Her name is Lisandra" Dumbledore interrupted. He seemed to sense where Snape was going with this. Dumbledore turned his attention to the class and continued "I expect you will all show her the courtesy and respect she deserves. She is new to the school, so please don't hesitate to help her with any questions she may have."

The class was on the edge of their seats now, eager to get a look at this new student. Much to their delight, Lisandra stepped in not a moment later. She was pretty, with long black hair and fine features.

"Sorry, professor" She murmured, glancing up at him as she walked past and hurried to an empty seat next to a girl with bushy hair.

"I don't recommend sitting there" Mused Snape, "Ms. Granger's ego has a habit of taking up space."

Hermione when bright red as the Slytherin's roared with laughter. Gryffindor hissed in disgust.

"I'll be fine, professor" Lisandra smiled politely as she said this, opening her books.


	2. The Library

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lisandra was studying in the library with Ron and Hermione. Despite the fact she was in Slytherin, she got along quite well with them.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"He's at Quidditch practice" Replied Ron. "He should be back by dark."

"I hate this homework" Growled an irritated Hermione. "Snape shouldn't be allowed to assign this much."

Ron groaned. "I know. _Six rolls of parchment._"

"Harry's going to have a lot to do later" Commented Lisandra. "But I don't mind this work too much. I actually find some of it interesting. I had no idea that Unicorn Blood had all of these magical properties."

"Oh boy" Ron rolled his eyes. "We have a new Hermione."

Hermione ignored his comment and looked at Lisandra. "So what school did you transfer from?"

"Durmstrang" Lisandra replied quickly, dipping her quill in its ink bottle and continuing to write. It was because of this that she didn't see Hermione blush and Ron's eyes grow dark with a hint of jealousy. "I've heard of you before this Hermione" She continued. "When Viktor Krum came back from the Tri-Wizarding tournament you were all he spoke about."

"Did he?" Replied Hermione slowly, casting Ron a nervous look. "That was kind of him."

Ron was ignoring them now, pretending to be interested in his work. Hermione shook her head and buried her nose in another book. She knew he was listening.


	3. Failing Potions

**CHAPTER 3**

Lisandra let out a cry of frustration and slammed her book shut on the table. She couldn't get the potion right. It was supposed to be a deep blue, but instead it was a runny purple. Snape swept over to inspect.

"Not good at all" He said monotonously. "Perhaps you should come see me for extra help before you **fail **this class." Snape moved on to yell at Neville for creating a potion which was spewing sparks.

Lisandra sat down with her head in her hands. She was on the verge of tears. She'd been doing horribly in this class since she had arrived at Hogwart's. Hermione offered to help her, but Lisandra shook her head.

"Professor Snape is right, I do need to see him after class."

"Good lucky" Grumbled Harry, "Snape isn't exactly what I'd call nice."

"I know" Nodded Lisandra. "But I have to. I don't want to fail."

A moment later the bell rang and the entire class began to pack up around her. She stayed still and watched them go. Some of the students offered their condolences to her on their way out. Once the room was empty except for her, Snape returned, closing the door behind him.

"Good, you're here. Let's get started."

Lisandra nodded and opened her book again. Professor Snape gave her a new set of ingredients and she began to add them to the cauldron, following Snape's instructions.

"No, no, no" moaned Snape. "A pinch." He took the tiniest bit of beetle's eyes between his thumb and pointed finger. "See?" He added it to the cauldron, "That's all you need."

Lisandra smiled and nodded. She liked Snape like this, when he was alone. He wasn't as uptight and mean as he was when he was teaching a class. Rather, he was actually helpful and, if she could go as far, nice.

She continued on, and to her delight, the potion turned a deep blue.

Snape smiled ever so slightly, "Beautiful." But he wasn't looking at the potion, he was looking at Lisandra.

Lisandra was rather taken aback by this, "Professor…" She said softly, blushing. He was attractive in a strange, dangerous kind of way.

"The potion" Snape said quickly, straightening up. "I was talking about the potion."

"Of course" Lisandra looked away. Of course he had been talking about the potion, relationships between students and their professors were strictly forbidden. "Thank you, professor." She packed up and made her way to the door.

"Lisandra" Snape called after her.

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

Snape's eyes explored her body for a brief moment, "If you need me, you know where I am."


	4. A Late Night Excursion

**CHAPTER 4**

It had been nearly a month since Lisandra's encounter with Professor Snape. She had told no one what had happened; for fear that Professor Snape might be fired.

She had gotten to know Ron, Hermione and Harry much better. She hung out a lot with them in the library and during class. Harry had even let her attend one of his Quidditch practices once.

Tonight however, Lisandra wasn't in the library. She was in the common room because the library had already closed, and now it was late. Very late. The common room was nearly empty except for a couple of stragglers.

Lisandra sighed and closed her books; she knew what she had to do. Getting up she grabbed her books and left the common room and scurried out into the hallway. She was walking on tiptoe for fear of getting caught out after hours. Heading to Professor Snape's classroom she pointed her wand at the door knob.

"Alohomora" She whispered, and the door unlocked with a click. She hurried inside and closed the door behind her, before setting her cauldron up at a desk. She walked over to the door to Snape's bedroom a knocked lightly. A moment later the door swung open, and there stood Snape in his pajamas.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Professor. It's just; I need help with the potions homework." She said nervously.

"I thought you might come" Snape yawned a little. "One moment"

He disappeared back into his room, and Lisandra took a seat at a desk. She shivered a bit, it was freezing down there.

"Not cold, are you?" Professor Snape was now fully dressed in robes and walking toward her.

"No… well, maybe a little" Replied Lisandra.

Snape flicked his wand carelessly over his shoulder at the fireplace and it erupted in flames before calming down to a nice, cozy fire.

Snape took a seat next to her. "What seems to be the problem?"

Lisandra sighed. "I've been working on this potion forever, and I can never get it right. I've looked at the instructions in every book I can find, and I still don't know what I'm doing wrong, Professor."

"Alright" Murmured Snape, scotching closer so he could better read the potions instructions.

Lisandra watched him. He was actually a very handsome man underneath the greasy, long hair that hid his face. The flickering firelight caught his features just so, allowing her to see more of the man behind the hair.

"Well it's not that hard, so I suppose we could run through it."

Lisandra wasn't listening anymore. "Professor?"

"Yes?" Snape looked over at her. She was staring right at him. Her eyes were filled with a kind of wonder, and a hint of lust.

Before he even knew what was going on, her lips were on his. They were soft and inviting. He pulled back, looking at her. Lisandra blushed and dropped her eyes from his gaze.

"Sorry" She whispered.

Snape cleared his throat, "It's fine."

_What would happen if anyone found on? _Snape thought. He couldn't kiss her, Dumbledore would know. This was a horrible situation to be in. He longed for her touch, but this was one rule that could not be broken.

"Professor Snape?" Squeaked Lisandra.

"What? Oh, right" he had been staring at her the whole time. He looked down to see his hand resting just above her knee. Surely he hadn't put it there…

Lisandra glanced at Professor Snape's hand; she had never been touched like this before, and it felt so good. Placing her hand on his, she looked up at him again.

"I won't tell" She whispered "I promise"

Snape nodded and forgot all of his worries. She was convincing, so… wanted. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. It was warm and delicate, better than the first kiss they'd shared moments ago. Snape began to rub his hand up and down her thigh, moving closer to her. Lisandra gasped softly and moaned. She kissed him more deeply; she had a hunger for more.

Snape pushed her onto the desk and moved on top of her. He slowly pulled her sift off. Tossing her shirt aside, he began kissing down her neck. Lisandra ran her fingers through his hair, and felt him shiver. She took off her bra and tossed her head back as Snape began to kiss and lick her breasts.

"Severus" She moaned. "Hurry"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

His arms were wrapped tightly around her afterward, holding her close. She opened her eyes and kissed him softly, still catching her breath. He was wonderful, so wonderful…

"Lisandra?" He whispered

"Mmm?"

"This can't happen again."

Lisandra felt hurt by this comment, but she knew he was right. It would be better to end it now when no one knew, than continue and risk everything.

"I'll get dressed", She murmured, starting to sit up.

"Mmm mmm", Snape shook his head, pushing her back down. "I didn't say we were done yet."

Lisandra beamed. This was going to be fun.


End file.
